Squad/History
In the, first episode, we met Julie, Jodie and Angie. It is known that Julie has a strong bond between their friends. She had a friendship between Ashley Hart too, the popular girl in her school. But, she finds out that Ashley commited suicide today. That affected her badly. She see someone coming down stairs at the time when Ashley died, and she had a idea about how did Ashley die and why did she die. In the next episode, the squad is seen at Ashley's funeral. They were too close with Ashley, and Julie thinked that Ashley didn't commit suicide, she was murdered. When she tell that to her friends, they agree and start to investaging the murder. They agree with a suspicious name, Lynsey Moore. She was frenemy of Ashley, they had been in competition for a lot of things, like the Prom Queen. Due that, she thinked Lynsey killed Ashley due she wanted the Prom Queen. She met one of Ashley's 'older' friends at the school library, Kira Davidson. Kira accepted to help them, and she is now a member of the investagion squad. In the next episode, she is seen talking with squad at the teahouse. She thinks that is great having another smart member, while Jodie doesn't. In episode 4, Broken Faces she is with the squad, going for lunch. But she sees Lynsey on their table and asks why they are sitting on this table. Of course, Lynsey disagrees and tells that table WAS yours till Ashley died. Then Julie and the squad walks away. After that, Julie tells that she signed for the Prom Committee. Angie asks why and Julie tells if we annoy Lynsey, she will get on bad side and rat herself out. That was the plan till Angie said that she is still a suspect. At the gym, Lynsey notices Jodie and Julie asking them about her crown. Then she starts to make fun of Ashley, making Jodie annoyed. When Jodie is about to punch her, Julie stops and they walk away. After school, the squad and Julie is seen walking to home and they see Lynsey on their path. Jodie is mad, and punches Lynsey while Julie was trying to stop her. Then Lynsey nosebleeds, and the squad walks away. The next episode is a part 2 to the last episode. The squad is seen waiting Jodie in school. When Jodie comes out, they ask how long she is suspended and Jodie replies with a week, plus she is banned from the prom. That affected the plan badly. Lunchtime, they see Lynsey and her nose with a bandage. Strangely, Lynsey has two phones on her table. Angie remembers that the phone belongs to Ashley and they confront Lynsey. At the teahouse, Lynsey tells everything she knows and clears point that she didn't murder Ashley. There is a extra scene after these events; Jodie and Mikey is alone, and Jodie feels sad cause she is banned from the prom and she will never get her slow dance. Then Mikey opens music and starts slow dancing with Jodie. Classified Information, episode 6 is the episode where the squad finds more evidence. Lynsey comes to talk again and she shows the squad a note from the killer. It was obvious that Ashley got threatened and she got forced to kill Lynsey, thats why Lynsey go to the roof. Ashley was there to kill her. But Lynsey was late and strangely, Ashley got pushed. The killer threatened Ashley with murdering one of her minions if she didn't complete that task. Then the squad decides to check the school's CCTV cameras for evidence. Mikey and Jodie goes to the CCTV room. While Mikey is trying to find the recording, Jodie was guarding the door. Finally, Mikey finds the recording of the day Ashley died. Evening, they watch the CCTV recordings but sadly, the part where Ashley died was DELETED, which means the killer was there before the squad arrived. They report the information to a police officer, but they sadly dont have enough evidence for it being confirmed a murder. Episode 7 is mostly based around Ashley's past. The last episode, Lynsey give Ashley's phone to the squad. While Angie and Kira is exploring her recent messages, they find someone named Cindy Graham, which is one of Ashley's older friends. The squad visits her house and Cindy tells that Ashley was dating with some one called Jared. She tells that she does not know a "Mikey". Mikey wasn't with the squad, so he didn't know that Ashley cheated on him. Episode 8 is mostly based around the killer. We see Julie watching television shows but strangely, Ashley's phone rings up. She checks it out and sees a message from the killer, threatining her. Then she calls the squad, discussing about it. Kira tells that Ashley got his/her number and tries to call him/her. When they call it, they hear killer's phone is ringing outside, infront of Julie's house. Mikey decides to pick it up, and when he was going to pick it up, a truck almost hits him. Kira notices that there was someone driving it and the squad decides that it's all a setup, and for a long time they also decide to forget about Ashley, the prom is coming up. Episode 9 is the episode where Mikey learns that Ashley cheated on him. He eventually learns that at the teahouse. Mikey gets really mad at the home and Jodie tries to calm him down. Then, Mikey tells that maybe Ashley DID commit suicide, cause, she hid something from Mikey and she can from everyone. Jodie tells even though she cheated on him, she did care about him. There is a extra scene where Lynsey finds about the truth. At the season finale, finally the prom cames up. Jodie goes to the prom secretly with a disguise. At the prom, they see Lynsey, a bit worried about something but they just skip it instead of asking it to her. After that we see Jodie and Mikey slow dancing where Jodie confesses her love to him. Julie tells that they are going to announce the Prom King and Queen. A girl announces them, which is a unknown boy. After that, Mikey and Jodie leaves the prom. And the prom queen is, Lynsey Moore. But Lynsey does not appear on the stage. Julie, Jodie and Angie goes outside for fresh air (actually, they see the killer there.) and they find Lynsey's dead body, calling the police. The next scene is about Jodie and Mikey, Mikey asks did she enjoy the night and Jodie closes her phone. They kiss. Back to the main case, the officer from episode 6 talks to Jodie, Angie and Julie. They tell everything they did and how did they discover the body. Angie tells that she was really off these days too, like worried about something. But the police checks the body, they couldn't find it, cause the body was moved. Judging by amount of the blood, it was confirmed she was murdered. Category:History